Virgin Skin
by EgyptianGodness
Summary: Sakura vive tranquilamente una vida normal de joven de instituto cuando por azares de la vida se cruza con un joven atractivo y peligroso yakuza que la empujará al oscuro mundo de la máfia.(LEMON)
1. Contacto

*PIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIII*

Abrí los ojos bajo las sabanas, maldiciendo mentalmente el odioso despertador. Reptando bajo las sabanas alargó el brazo y golpeó el despertador tirandolo al suelo.

*PIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIII*

Resoplé, ojalá tuviera superpoderes para desintegrar el despertador y dejarlo fundido en el suelo, a ver si seguía molestando así.

Me destapé con brusquedad, saqué las piernas y con el pié apaqué el aparato. Bostecé somnolienta.

Las 7 de la mañana... Pensé mirando fijamente el reloj, había pasado un verano aburrido, pero aún así era mucho mejor que empezar de nuevo las clases. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí directamente al baño, miré el reflejo del espejo, tenia el rosado cabello enmarañado, y bajo mis ojos esmeralda unas ojeras horribles.

Abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara para espabilarme un poco. Alargué la mano hasta el toallero para alcanzar la toalla y secarme.

Mi pijama era ridiculo, un pequeño pantalón verde y una camiseta rosa con el dibujito de un unicornio. Me reí para mi misma, como casí no he crecido apenas he necesitado comprar pijamas nuevos. Aunque mi madre insistía en comprarme finos pijamas de taffeta o seda.

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí estaban mis padres, perfectamente vestidos.

Mi padre dirigía hoteles de lujo y mi madre hospitales privados, ambos querían que heredara, pero sería imposible para mí manejar las dos cosas, y por otra parte tampoco me apetecía nada.

-Buenos días hija.- Mi padre me dirigió una sonrisa amable ofreciendome un asiento en la mesa, indicó al mayordomo que me sirviera el desayuno. -Hola papá...- Me senté en la fría silla tapizada en cuero color blanco roto.

-Hija no tardes mucho, es tu primer día y no puedes llegar tarde...- Mi madre era un poco mas estricta que mi padre, pero se preocupaba por mí y me quería.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes...- Dije al mismo tiempo que mordía una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-Y no hables con la boca llena...-Me dió un beso en la cabeza y se fué a trabajar. -Adios.- Le lanzó un beso a mi padre, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Yo también voy a trabajar cariño, a las 8 menos 15 tendras al chofer en la puerta esperando. Adios.- Me acarició la mejilla y salió corriendo al coche. Me quedé mirando la puerta hasta que esta se cerró.

Cuando terminé de desayunar subí a ducharme y ponerme el uniforme, me ví en el espejo, suspiré. -Este es mi ultimo año, por fin...- Cogí la mochila de cuero cosida a mano que me trajo mi padre de uno de sus viajes y bajé al coche.

El coche era un Betnley Continental negro con la tapiceria en color hueso, durante el viaje escuchaba la discografía de Bullet For My Valentine.

A la hora esperada estaba allí, el chofer aparcó el coche en la esquina del parking, bajó y me abrió la puerta. Allí estaba de pié, rodeada de coches de lujo y estudiantes repipis y egocentricos.

Avancé sin dejar de escuchar música hacia la entrada, cuanto menos me mezclara con esta gente, mejor.

Cuando entré en el centro, junto a las escaleras vi a mi mejor amiga, Hinata, la pobre no se movía, no le gustaba nada las grandes muchedumbres. Me acerqué en sigilo por detras y salté sobre su espalda, logrando sacarle un agudo grito que alertó a medio centro. Me puse frente a ella tratando de calmarla.

-Hinata, tranquila que soy yo...- La sujté de los hombros hasta que regularizó su aliento.

-S-Sakura no me dés esos susto por favor...- Me dijo con esa suave voz que la caracterizaba. Fuimos juntas a la clase que nos tocaba.

Hinata era poco mas alta que yo, con el cabello azabache largo y sedoso hasta la cintura, con un flequillo recto. Y unos impresionantes ojos perla, pertenecía a una de las familias jurídicas mas importantes del país... Y de todo el mundo en realidad.

Deslizamos la puerta de la clase, y juntas nos sentamos en el extremo derecho de la misma, junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué has hecho éstas vacaciones?- Le pregunté a Hinata, ella me miró y con una enorme sonrisa. -Las pasamos en Tahití, fué increible, y aprendí algo de surf... Y también estuve en la casa de campo de mis padres en Kyoto.- Le sonreí algo amarga, mis padres trabajan todo el año y apenas pude ir a Francia, con mi madrina Tsunade, fué bonito, pero alguna vez me gustaría pasar una vacaciones en familia.

La clase comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes que contaban emocionados sus increibles viajes por todo el mundo.

-Alguna vez me gustaría que pasase algo interesante en mi vida, todo es aburrido...- Hinata me abrazó. -Este año es el ultimo, tendremos que celebrarlo, que te parece una temporada de mochileras por Europa cuando terminemos el curso.- Sonreí y asentí emocionada, mis padres nunca me niegan nada.

El profesor de historia entró en clase y comenzó con su charla, sonreí, algo iba a cambiar en mi vida, lo presentía.

La mañana pasó lenta, hablamos de banalidades, moda, música, historia... Ese día al ser el primero salímos antes de clase.

No avisé al chofer, por primera vez quería ir andando, llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad desde que nació practicamente, y no conocía sus calles. Despedí a Hinata con una sonrisa mientras ella se subía a su limusina mercedes blanca.

Paseé por las calles de Tokyo enbelesada, las luces, a gente de un lado a otro, tribus urbanas de coloreaban la calle. Media hora después me encontraba en unas calles estrechas fuera del centro, estaba perdida, perfecto. Sacó su movil y marcó al chofer. -Vincent, estoy en... Kabukicho, ven a por mi.- Noté su voz alterada y me despidió con un "NO TE MUEVAS VOY CORRIENDO".

Miré el movil sorprendida, me senté en un banco y esperé, unos chicos que iban gritando y haciendo bromas entre ellos se acercaban, me miraron y se acercaba, me sentí incomoda.

Parecian Bancho*, y no me gustaba, intenté pasar desapercibida pero era tarde, me empezaron a rodear sentandose en el banco a mi lado y poniendose en cuclillas en el suelo delante de mi.

-Vaya... ¿qué tenemos aqui? Ese uniforme es de la escuela privada Konoha, ¿no estás muy lejos de casa niña pija?-

Traté de ignorarle, me levanté y me dirigí a otro sitio, pero me sujetó de brazó y me sentó de nuevo en el banco de forma brusca, emití un grito agudo.

-No me ignores, no me gusta, y no quieres verme cabreado...- Con la mano libre me apartó el pelo de la cara, a lo que yo esquivé con una mueca de asco en la cara.

-No me toques...- Escupí. Cuando quise darme cuenta tenia la cabeza ladeada y la mejilla me ardía, me había golpeado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿La niña pija va a llorar?- Se mofó de mí y trato de acercame a el, respondí empujandole y pegandole un puñetazo a un amigo suyo que trató de sujetarme.

-Anda... la gatita tiene uñas...- De pronto todos se abalanzaron sobre mí, rasgando mi uniforme, golpeando y tocandome. Yo intentaba resistirme, cielos si lo intentaba, pero no podía, el miedo me estaba superando.

-¡Eh! ¿Que creeis que estais haciendo?- Los chicos se levantaron de golpe, mirando con lo que parecía miedo al hombre que habló.

Yo me quedé en el suelo con la cara empapada en lagrimas y mirando incrédula la escena.

-Sa-Sasuke...l-lo sentimos...- Oí pasos acercarse a ellos, pero éstos me tapaban y no podía ver a mi "salvador".

El misterioso hombre propinó una patada en el estómago del lider de chicos que me habían atacado.

-Fuera de aquí...- Dijo mientras se iban corriendo, uno de ellos mas lento por el golpe recibido.

Vi sus caros zapatos acercarse a mi, subí la mirada encontrandome con un traje italiano también carísimo, su cuello, su barbilla cuadrada y varonil, sus labios carnosos, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus ojos penetrantes negros como la noche. Estaba embobada mirandole.

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, ahí fué cuando ví en sus muñecas, tatuajes, y en su cuello. Empecé a pensar lo peor, por eso le temían los Bancho...¿Aquel muchacho... era un Yakuza?

Negué mentalmente, era imposible, me estaba montando peliculas, acepté su mano y me levanté ofreciendo una sonrisa asustada.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas por aquí, la proxima vez a lo mejor no soy tan bueno...- Se alejó a paso lento, iba a decir gracias, pero no me dejó.

Ahí estaba yo, mirando la espalda de aquel hombre, con el uniforme destrozado.

El sonido de un coche derrapando tras de mí me saco de mis pensamientos, me giré asustada y vi a Vincent correr en mi dirección.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Estas bien? Por dios mirate ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?- Le conté la historía y horrorizado me dijo que no volviera a ir por mi cuenta nunca más, podría haber terminado muy mal.

Una vez en casa, subí a mi cuarto, no estaban mis padres, normal todavía era pronto, abrí el grifo de mi bañera y comencé a desnudarme. No podía quitarme la imagen de ese hombre de la cabeza... Sasuke... Sasuke era su nombre, al menos así le llamo uno de ellos.

Entré en el agua y me quedé ahí, pensando.

Sasuke...

(Bancho: Tribu urbana formada por chicos jovenes de instituto que aspiran a entrar en la Yakuza)

(Kabukicho: Barrio rojo de Tokyo, donde se encuentran los bares de alterne, prostibulos etc.)


	2. Quien busca encuentra

Apenas pude dormir esta noche, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido ayer, me incorporé en la cama y ví el nuevo uniforme sobre la mesa.

Miré el despertador, 6:53, es la primera vez que me despierto antes que el reloj, alargo la mano y lo apago por completo. En mi brazo todavia se conserva la prueba de el infierno de ayer, un moratón rodeandolo.

Me levanté y bajé a la cocina a paso suave, no tenia fuerzas para nada. Me senté en la mesa y vino Estibaliz, la sirvienta, con la bandeja del desayuno.

-Estíbaliz...¿Y mis padres?- Le dí un corto trago al zumo de naranja recien exprimido.

-Su madre tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, y su padre tiene una reunión importante en Seul.- Hizo un amago de reverencia y se retiró a la cocina.

Miré el desayuno, tostadas, café, zumo, fruta troceada... Aparté la bandeja y me levanté, tenía el estomago cerrado, subí las escaleras con pesadez, una vez en el baño abrí el agua caliente y me desnudé frente al espejo, tenía otra marca en el hombro. Suspiré, y me metí en el agua, sentí el agua caliente caer sobre mi, la mirada de aquel hombre...Sasuke, se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Corté el grifo y me quedé mirando el agua colandose por el desague. Salí del baño con una toalla, me sequé el pelo con el secador, dejé caer la toalla al suelo y me vestí lentamente. Una vez estuve preparada bajé con la mochila esperando. No desayuné y me desperté antes de tiempo, me tocaba esperar al chofer hasta que llegara la hora.

13 minutos exactos después el coche estaba aparcado fuera, salí a la puerta y vi ahí a Vincent, mirandome enfadado, no le dijo nada a mis padres, y me traía y llevaba en coche desde que tengo razón.

Me subí al coche sin mirarle, no quería seguir viendo esa mirada desaprobadora. Condució en silencio hasta que me miró por el retrovisor.

-¿Sigues sin querer contarme que pasó? Te encontré con el uniforme destrozado.- Su voz sonaba severa.

Agaché la cabeza. -Unos... chavales me.. atacaron, pero no te preocupes, un hombre me salvó...- Apretó a mandibula.

-¿Qué hombre? ¿Sabes su nombre?- Miré por la ventana recordando su rostro, era increiblemente guapo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Sasuke... creo.- Vincent frenó el coche de golpe, casi me rompo los dientes contra el asiento del conductor.

-¡Vincent! ¿¡Qué haces!?- Le exigí. Se giró en el asiento y me miró con angustia.

-¡No vuelvas a ir por allí! ¿Entendido?- Sabía que lo hacía por mí, no entendía por que se alteraba tanto.

-¿Me estás exigiendo tú a mi? ¿Acaso le conoces?- Apartó la mirada y arrancó de nuevo el coche en silencio.

-Vincent...¡Responde!- Vi sus manos apretar el volante, el sabía que podía hundirle la vida si me lo proponia. Aunque nunca lo haría.

-Ese... Ese hombre es... Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo de el lider de la Yakuza... Es un hombre muy peligroso.- Mi corazón se encogió, ahora todo encajaba, el miedo que le tenían los bancho y los tatuajes japoneses...

No quise decir nada en todo el viaje, el ambiente estaba tenso y si decía algo solo lo empeoraría.

Una vez llegué salí del coche dando un portazo, sin darle tiempo a Vincent a abrirme la puerta. El cual se quedó mirando como me alejaba.

Iba a paso ligero, tenía el corazón a mil, caminaba mirando al suelo y chocando cada dos por tres con los estudiantes.

-¡Saku!- Me paré en seco, vi a Hinata acercarse a mí con cara de preocupación, relajé el cuerpo, y traté de sonreir.

-Hola Hinata...- Me miró interrogante, Hinata me conocía como a nadie.

-Sakura...¿Qué ha pasado?- Esquivé su mirada y fingí una sonrisa, negué con la cabeza ligeramente.

-No, nada... He discutido con... con mi chofer.- Seguí caminando como si nada, Hinata tenía una cara de sorpresa que me hizo gracia, aquí nadie solía tener buena amistad con el servicio de su casa, mas bien los trataban como inferiores.

Me arrepentí muchisimo de haberle gritado, cuando viniera a por mi me disculparia.

Una vez sentadas en clase, y yo mucho más relajada, hablamos de nuestros planes para fin de curso, era gracioso por que quedaba un año entero, pero estabamos emocionadas.

-Buenos días clase.- El profesor de Comunicación y Sociedad entró en clase y sacó los libros de su maletin.

-Hoy hablaremos de un tema muy preocupante aquí en Japón, me han sugerido que os mantenga informados de la enorme movilización Yakuza que está teniendo nuestro país estos ultimos meses.- Me quedé rigida, esta clase iba a ser interesante.

-La yakuza (ヤクザ escribió en la pizarra) es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. El origen de la palabra no se conoce con exactitud, pero se dice que proviene de un juego de cartas llamado Hanafuda, muy famoso entre los bakuto, en el que la peor mano consiste en un 8 (ya), un 9 (ku) y un 3 (za)...- La clase pasó horriblemente rapido y no dió tiempo a saciar mi curiosidad.

Sonó el timbre, bufé fastidiada.

-Sakura, da miedo que te interese tanto la Yakuza eh...- Bromeó, reí nerviosa, a lo mejor si parecia demasiado curiosa.

-Solo... Solo me parece... interesante.- Recogí las cosas de la mesa y nos dirigímos juntas hacia la cafetería.

Una vez allí pedí un plato de Takoyaki y un Mochi de té verde e Hinata un plato de curry y un bollito de frutas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de los grandes ventanales que daban al enorme jardín de la escuela.

-¡CHICAS!- Casi nos atragantamos con la comida cuando vimos a una rubia corriendo hacia nosotras. Los ojos casi se nos salen de las orbitas.

-¡INO!- Gritamos al unísono, nos levantamos y nos abrazamos las tres dando saltitos, estabamos dando todo un espectaculo en la cafetería.

-¿Que haces aqui?- Pregunté feliz de tenerla aquí con nosotras de nuevo, Ino se fué a vivir con sus padres a los Ángeles.

-Pues, mis padres firmaron ya el acuerdo, por fín despues de años de negociaciones y... aqui estoy.- Nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa y nos estuvo contando todo lo que había hecho allí.

Ino estuvo en una escuela de modelaje, y no me extrañaba, era altísima, con un cuerpo de infarto, un largo y sedoso pelo rubio y unos ojos azul celeste. Su madre era Japonesa y su padre Noruego.

El resto del día apenas pudimos prestar atención en las clases, tan solo hablabamos y nos reiamos, alguna que otra bronca de los profesores, pero fué un día fantástico.

Una vez terminado el horario escolar nos despedimos en el parking y cada una se fué por su parte, habíamos quedado el sabado en salir juntas a tomar algo.

Me acerqué a Vincent que esperaba con la puerta abierta y la mirada al suelo, antes de subir al coche le sujeté una mano, levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Lo siento... No quise hablarte así esta mañana...- Me sonrió y revolvió el pelo con la mano sobrante.

-No te preocupes pequeña, está todo bien...- Sonreí y me monté en el coche. El viaje estuvo silencioso pero el ambiente era mucho muchisimo mas relajado.

Llegué a casa y entré corriendo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, ahí estaban mis padres, leyendo, como siempre.

-Hola papá... mamá...- Les dí un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, mi madre se quitó las gafas y me miró sonriente.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado?- Me encongí de hombros y subí a mi cuarto. Una vez allí suspiré y recordé el trabajo de Comunicación y Sociedad.

Abrí el portatil y tecleé la palabra Yakuza.

" _Es la mafia más temida de Japón. Durante el período Edo, la figura del samurái era privilegiada dentro de la sociedad debido a su eficiencia militar y los servicios de seguridad que prestaban a la comunidad, a través de los daimyō, señores feudales. Al final del período de guerras, Japón inicia su era moderna y continúa unificándose en un solo gobierno, así que muchos samuráis eran despedidos porque resultaban inútiles a los nuevos destinos de la nación y se convertían en mercenarios ambulantes conocidos como rōnin. Estos siguieron haciendo trabajos de manera independiente para sus jefes y la alta sociedad. Al cabo del tiempo se empezaron a organizar en bandas paramilitares que protegían regiones a cambio de comida y comodidades que proporcionaba la comunidad. Poco tiempo después terminan dominando los negocios ilegales de Japón._ "

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me levanté y saqué ropa del armario, cogería el coche que me regalaron mis padres e iría a una biblioteca especializada que había en el distrito de Shinjuku.

-Mamá, papá salgo un rato sola...- Me despidieron con la mano, mis padres confiaban en mi ciegamente.

Me subí a mi Lamborgnini Gallardo negro y me dirigí a la dirección de la biblioteca. Me vestí con unos jeans de cintura alta cortos, una camiseta negra con una cazadora de cuero y unas botas hasta la rodilla.

Una vez allí salí del coche y ví como toda la gente del alrededor me miraba sorprendida y extrañada.

Abrí la pesada puerta metalica de la entrada, el lugar era oscuro, olía a libro antiguo e incienso, en aquel sitio te podias perder perfectamente, innumerables estanterias abarrotadas de libros.

Me acerqué al mostrador y le dí al pequeño timbre. Una mujer anciana se acercó.

-Hola preciosa... que se te puede ofrecer...- Tenía una mirada amable, cuando apoyó las manos sobre el mostrados observé que le faltaban 2 falanges, recordé la información que leí sobre la Yakuza, cuando ofendían al lider se cortaban las falanges en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Eh... necesito... información sobre... sobre la Yakuza...- Su rostro se oscureció, tragué saliva.

-Claro preciosa... dame un momento...- La ví mirar sobre mi hombro. -Bonito coche... Ten cuidado por esta zona...- Lo miré a través de la ventana.

La anciana me trajo un libro que parecía tener muchisimos años, la tapa era de cuero viejo, y las hojas estaban amarillentas por el paso del tiempo. Tenía el simbolo de la Yakuza en la tapa. Le dí el dinero y lo guardé en el bolso.

-Muchas gracias...- Me ofreció una sonrisa amable y salí de allí rapido. Monté en el coche y suspiré. Esa mujer... no creo que le hiciera gracia que preguntara sobre la Yakuza.

Arranqué y en una calle concurrida el corazón me dió un vuelco a ver al hombre que me salvo, Sasuke.

Al distraerme no ví una furgoneta que venía del lado contrario, dí un volantazo y frené, por poco me cargo el coche.

Salí del coche a pedir perdon al hombre que iba con la furgoneta, le ofrecí pagarle la reparación de su vehículo que había chocado con una papelera al intentar esquivarme.

-Tome mi número de teléfono, lo siento muchisimo de verdad...- Me miró de arriba a bajo.

-Muchas gracias, muy amable...- Me sonrió. De repente su mirada cambió, miró tras de mi y parecía asustado, corrió a la furgoneta y salió de allí corriendo.

Me quedé extrañada y giré la cabeza.

-Eh... T-tu...- Conseguí decir, me miró divertido. Señaló mi coche parado en mitad de la carretera evitando el tráfico de la zona.

-Deberías aparcar bien tu coche...- Lo miré y asentí nerviosa, me subí y casí me da algo al ver que Sasuke también montaba en el coche. Arranqué, la gente que pitaba no podía esperar a que yo pidiera explicaciones a este hombre.

Unas calles mas adelante aparqué frente a una cafetería tradicional, y le miré esperando a que se bajara.


	3. Obligada

-Vamos a tomar algo... yo invito...- Casi se me desencaja la mandibula, un Yakuza me quería invitar a tomar algo, lo cuento y nadie se lo cree.

Era incapaz de negarme, o me daba miedo hacerlo, abrí la puerta del piloto y salí con la mirada perdida, Sasuke me tendió la mano para que la sujetara. La miré como si fuera un arma mortal.

Con la mano temblorosa la acepte, caminamos a la entrada de la cafetería y me abrió la puerta, al menos era caballeroso. El restaurante entró en un silencio sepulcral en el momento en el que nos aventuramos en el, seguramente todo tokyo le conocia y era la única que no estaba enterada.

-Señor Uchiha, que honrados nos sentimos de su presencia, ¿una mesa para dos?- Un señor con un yukata masculino gris haciendo reverencias continuamente nos llevó hasta una mesa apartada del resto.

Una vez sentados me miró con el semblante serio, sentía su mirada penetrarme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿Qué vas a querer tomar?- Dijo apartando la vista de mí y centrandola en la carta. Empecé a temblar involuntariamente. Algo pensaba y quería saberlo, los nervios me iban a matar.

-¿Qué quieres?- Solté sin más, yo no podía apartar la mirada del suelo, ese hombre imponía muchisimo, y sentía que podía ser peligroso, por como se comportaba y por como le trataba la gente.

-¿Por qué supones que me propongo algo?- Levantó lentamente la mirada de la carta y volvió a fijarla en mí. Le hizo una seña al anciano de antes el cual casi se tropieza de la prisa que se dió.

Sacó una libretita y una pluma, esperó al pedido.

-Yo tomaré un bourbon de 1835 y la dama tomará un licor de cereza y rosas...- El anciano volvió a reverenciar y se fué raudo y veloz a por el pedido.

-Yo... yo no puedo tomar alcohol, tengo que volver en coche...- Una sonrisa torcida cruzó su cara. Eso me erizó el cabello.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya tenía las copas sobre la mesa. Recorrí con la mirada a Sasuke, era un hombre elegante, eso no se podía negar.

Hice el amago de levantarme cuando sentí que me sujetaba de la muñeca, su mirada parecía que me iba a asesinar, se podían ver los tatuajes en sus manos.-Tu no te vas...-Susurró casi en mi oido, no sabía el momento en el que se había acercado tanto a mí, notaba su aliento caliente en mi oreja. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios, un gemido involuntario que ojala no hubiera escapado nunca.

No lo ví, pero sentí una sonrisa formarse en sus perfectos labios. Tiré del brazo dandole un manotazo en la cara sin querer. Me tapé la boca con la mano, me levanté corriendo y salí de allí como alma que lleva el demonio. En la puerta con la llave abrí el coche, casi rompo la puerta de la fuerza que utilicé para abrirla, ví como Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, arranqué y salí de allí superando el limite de velocidad por mucho.

Miré temblando por e retrovisor y lo ví allí parado mirando como me alejaba con el coche. Empecé a respirar con dificultad, acababa de enfadar un Yakuza, pero no sabía mi nombre, ni dirección ni nada, aunque podía haber apuntado la matrícula de mi coche... O aquel día... el uniforme de mi escuela lleva el nombre.

LLegué a casa derrapando, asustando a las sirvientas que había en ese momento en el jardín.

Bajé del coche y subí a mi cuarto sin siquiera mirar ni saludar a nadie. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me quedé ahí apoyada en la puerta, intentando calmar mi respiración, había dos opciones, o que me hubiera metido en un lio horrible con la mafia, o que pasará de mi, tal vez piense que soy una niñata asustada y lo deje estar.

Aunque he leído que la Yakuza no suelen ser muy venevolentes, me tiré sobre la cama y con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada grité para desahogarme.

Me levanté sobre la cama y corrí a gatas hasta el portatil, lo abrí y busque las palabras "Sasuke Yakuza".

Venía poca información, normal, no dejaban que la prensa metiera mucho las narices en su vida, pero todo apuntaba a su padre Fugaku Uchiha, supuestamente un lider de la Yakuza.

Suspiré, mejor sería dejar el tema aparcado y rezar por que no se enfadara mucho, pero su rostro no ayudaba a pensar lo mejor.

Mentalmente empecé a recorrer de nuevo el rostro de Sasuke, era un hombre terriblemente guapo. Sus ojos hacían que te perdieras en su mirada, eran profundos. Su voz, ronca y muy sensual. Su aiento en mi cuello... Levanté la cara de golpe riñiendome mentalmente por pensar esas cosas.

Me encongí sobre mis piernas y abracé la almohada hasta que me quedé dormida.

*PIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIII*

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, seguía en la misma posición que me quedé anoche, me levanté y apagué el despertador de mala gana. No quería ir a clase, me deslicé hasta el borde de la cama, todavía estaba vestida, fuí al baño y me desvestí, cuando ya tenía un pié dentro de la ducha alguien llamó a la puerta. Resoplé.

-¿Quién es?- Dije molesta.-Señorita, soy Estíbaliz, la buscan en el primer piso...- Oí como sus pasos se retiraban. De seguro eran mis padres preguntando por lo de anoche.

Me enrrollé en una toalla y bajé descalza dando saltitos.

Una vez entré en el salón el miedo empezó a invadirme, solté un gritito.

-¡T-TU! ¡¿Qué haces aqui?! ¡¿Cómo me has encontrado?!- Era Sasuke, en el salón de mi casa, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No es dificil conseguir una dirección con la matricula de tu coche, y es más facil que ir a la escuela... Además mandé descubrir el horario de tus padres y hoy la mayoría de tu servicio libra, incluyendo tu querido chofer... Ah... y Estíbaliz me conoce... y no dirá nada si sabe lo que le conviene.- Estaba temblando cuando comencé a correr escaleras arriba.

Unos hombres trajeados entraron y me sujetaron. -Metedla en el coche.- Ordenó Sasuke, yo gritaba y pataleaba pero no servía para nada.

Me sacaron en volandas hasta un elegante Cadillac Elmiraj negro, me metieron con brusquedad en el coche y a mi lado se sentó Sasuke.

-Ponte el cinturon.- Dijo con toda la pasividad del mundo, yo intentaba abrir la puerta y golpear el cristal para liberarme, pero era imposible.

-¡Sueltame!¡Sueltame ahora!- Le exigí, ví que sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta y me apuntaba a la cabeza, me quedé paralizada con el miedo.

-Abrochate-el-cinturon ¡Ya!- Le obedecí sin rechistar más, me había metido en un lio horrible.

-La gente notará mi ausencia y me buscaran...- Dije mirando mis manos que se enredaban en la toalla sobre mis piernas.

-¿De verdad crees que se arriesgaran contra la Yakuza? Eres adorable...- Soltó una risa egocentrica.

Unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas mientras temblaba, me iba a matar, seguro. Le ofendí dejandole tirado en aquel bar, dejandole en evidencia frente a mucha gente.

Sasuke sacó de su chaqueta un pañuelo de seda y me lo tendió, lo miré sorprendida y lo cogí.

El viaje duró más de media hora, el cual tuvo un silencio horrible, no sabía que me esperaba, ni a donde iba, encima desnuda, tenia miedo.

Vi a lo lejos una mansión enorme, las vallas se abrieron cuando el coche se aproximó a ellas, y aparcó frente a una entrada de madera oscura tallada. Sasuke bajó del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta de donde yo me encontraba, no quería bajar, solo le miraba con miedo.

Resopló y me agarró del brazo arrastrandome hasta la entrada, donde abrió una mujer de unos cuarenta años con el uniforme de sirvienta.

-Llevala a mi habitación, que se dé un baño y se vista...- La mujer reverenció y me llevó escaleras arriba, aquel sitio era increible, había antiguedades japonesas, katanas, y murales.

Abrió una puerta que se encontraba al final de un pasilo que parecía interminable y me empujó dentro, cerrando con llave. Corrí hacia a ventana, pero ésta no abría, ¡mierda! Había pensado en todo.

Al poco volvió a entrar la mujer con unas toallas y un vestido negro, la miré interrogativa y me señaló la puerta del baño de la habitación.

No podía seguir resistiendome y accedí. El baño era enorme, en esa bañera entraban 4 personas y tenía hidromasaje, la sirvienta empezó a llenar la bañera echandole sales y petalos de rosa. Cuando estuvo llena dejé caer la toalla y me metí en la bañera, se sentía genial, me enjaboné con un gel de arcilla, todo lo que había ahí era de la mejor calidad.

Después de una media hora ahí noté que mis dedos ya empezaban a estar arrugados, alcancé la toalla y salí del baño, ahí continuaba aquella mujer, con el semblante sereno.

Me señaló la ropa puesta sobre la cama, pensaba quedarse ahí, mirando.

-Podrias... ¿Podrías salir en lo que me visto?- Pregunté algo vergonzosa, asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación, volví a escuchar el sonido de la llave.

Sobre la cama se encontraba un juego de lencería negro, un vestido negro ajustado, corto, de manga larga y con la espalda al aire, era precioso. Y unos zapatos de tacón también negros.

Resoplé, bueno, era mejor eso que ir desnuda. Me vestí lentamente. Cuando terminé, otra chica vestida igual que la anterior entró en la habitación y me dijo que me sentara en el tocador. Comenzó a peinarme y maquillarme, me recogió el pelo y me puso el maquillaje muy ligero. Cuando terminó me tendió la mano y me acompañó escaleras abajo de nuevo.

Me llevó hasta el salón, presidido por una imponente chimenea de roca esculpida a mano, con unos sofás de cuero crudo. Me quedé ahí de pié, esperando que ocurriera algo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí, me tensé y lentamente me giré sobre mis pasos, ahí estaba él, con su traje negro hecho a medida, su mirada, su... su todo.

-Vaya... estás preciosa...- No me esperaba para nada esas palabras, me sonrojé muchisimo, y el lo notó y sonrió de lado.

-¿Q-qué quieres de mi?... Si es por lo de ayer... lo...lo siento...- Miraba al suelo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-No lo sé... Me apeteció...- Abrí los ojos de golpe, apreté la mandibula y me acerqué a él como un rayo, hice algo de lo que después me arrepentiria mucho. Le crucé la cara, haciendo que ladeara la cabeza.

Me llevé la manó a la boca, un miedo aterrador empezó a invadirme.

Ví como se acariciaba la mandibula y me miró, enfadado, muy enfadado.-Y-yo lo siento... n-no se que me ha pasado...- Retrocedí.

Se acercó a mí sujetandome de la muñeca y pegandome a él, acercó su cara a la mía mirandome a los ojos. -Ni se te ocurra... volver a hacer eso...- De repente poseyó mis labios contra los suyos, un beso brusco y humedo, soltó mi mano para sujetarme de la cintura y pegarme más a él. Traté de empujarle de los hombros pero era imposible, era muy fuerte y yo muy pequeña. me sacaba 40cm bien a gusto.

Se separó de mí sonriendo, preparate que vamos a comer con unos amigos. Desapareció por el pasillo dejandome sola con la sirvienta.


	4. Envuelta en problemas

Ahí plantada en el salón de aquel imponente edificio, planeaba el como escapar, las ventanas ya descubrí que estaban cerradas, y seguramente tendría a gente en las puertas. Alcé la cabeza para observar la parte trasera de la casa, el jardín que daba a un bosque, ¿el jardín estaría vigilado?

-D-disculpe, ¿m-me puedes traer una tila?- Le dije a la sirvienta que estaba a mi lado, me miró desconfiada, asintió y fué a la cocina.

Aproveché para quitarme los tacones y así no hacer ruido, me acerqué al pasillo que seguramente daría al jardín, ahí ví la puerta. Alargué la mano hasta el picaporte, perfecto, estaba abierto.

Abrí con sumo cuidado y asomé la cabeza, no había nadie, me deslicé por ella y cerre sin hacer el menor ruido. Rodeé la mansión para ver la gente que había al servicio del psicopata sexy que me retuvo.

3 hombres en la entrada principal y 2 en el tejado, si les distraía, podía correr hacia el bosque antes de que me vieran. Rodeé la casa en sigilo y lancé una piedra a un cristal del primer piso y salí corriendo.

Funcionaba, los hombres se Sasuke se acercaban al sonido, salí corriendo en dirección del bosque, no contaba con que mi "patosidad" nata me la jugara en este momento, tropecé y caí de morros contra la hierba.

-¡Se escapa!- Oí gritar a uno de ellos, me levanté y sin mirar atras corrí como nunca, aunque con vestido y descalza por un bosque lleno de piedras y palos en el suelo no podía hacer mucho.

-¡Te tengo!- Noté como me sujetaban de la cintura y me subian al hombro, comencé a patalear.

-¡Sueltame bruto!- Le dí un rodillazo en la boca haciendole sangre y saltandole un diente.

-¡Ah! joder...- Me dió un azote en el culo y siguió caminando. Yo comencé a patalear mas fuerte, ese imbecil me había tocado el culo.

Una vez dentro de la casa me soltó y aproveché para darle un puñetazo y clavarle el tacón de los zapatos en la cara del hombre.

Vi que se doblaba y se iba sin rechistar, ay dios, mister secuestros estaba ahí. Me giré lentamente y ahí estaba, parecía divertido por mi actitud.

-Calzate, vamos a comer...- Le miré molesta y obedecí. Me sujetó del brazo y me arrastró al coche. Dí un manotazo para que me soltara. Una vez dentro del coche me puse el cinturon del coche y no le dirigí la mirada.

Pensé, si ibamos a la ciudad y a comer, iriamos a un restaurante, podría ir al baño y salir por la ventana. Sí, eso haría. Alargué la mano y encendí la radio, dejé la canción de Gackt-Akarsukizukuyo day breakers.

Y subí el volumen al máximo, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal del coche. Noté su mirada sobre mí, era tan intensa que aunque estuviera a 20 metros la notaría.

Posó una mano sobre mi pierna, me tensé al maximo y la miré como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Estaba caliente y su tacto era suave, negué y aparté la pierna de forma brusca.

Le oí soltar una pequeña risotada y me sonrojé, me sentí pequeña en el asiento, me sentía inferior a mí y el lo sabía, se aprovechava de ello.

Una vez en la ciudad mis esperanzas crecieron, mi mirada se iluminó. Aparcó frente a un restaurante, carísimo, era donde mis padres celebraban su aniversario, ahí se conocieron. A mi me mandan una semana a alguna isla paradisiaca.

Se bajó del coche y vino por mi lado para abrirme la puerta y tenderme la mano, se la dí y salí del coche. Sin soltarme la mano me acompañó hasta el interior del restaurante, el maître nos atendió en la entrada.

-Señor Uchiha, ya les esperan en su mesa...- Señaló el interior de la sala, un momento, ¿nos esperaban? Miré a Sasuke interrogante.

En la mesa se encontraban un hombre de unos 40 años y la que parecía su mujer y otro hombre de la misma edad con el pelo largo y blanco.

-Siento la tardanza...- Se levantaron para saludar, se dieron la mano y la mujer le hizo una reverencia.

-Hombre Sasuke, ya pensabamos que no venías... ¿Quién es la pequeña flor?- Dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo el hombre cano, eso me incomodó bastante.

-Tuve un pequeño problema...- Me miró severo. -Ella es Sakura, mi acompañante. Sakura, el es Jiraiya, un... amigo de negocios.- Sonrió, ah, otro Yakuza... Lo que me faltaba una reunión de mafiosos.

Saludé por educación pero no abrí la boca.

-Encantado Sakura, soy Madara, y ésta es mi prometida Hatsumomo...- Dijo el otro hombre, parecia mas serio y recto que el primero.

Sasuke volvió a pedir por mi, y volvió a pedir el licor de cerezas y rosas, no pillaba mucho la conversación y tampoco quería involucrarme más con ellos.

-Eh... Sasuke... Voy al baño...- Le susurré, el asintió mirandome fijamente. Me levanté y fuí al baño feliz. Toda esa felicidad se esfumó al momento que ví que ese baño no tenía ventana. Grité frustrada. Me apoyé en el lavabo y me miré en el espejo, tenía que huir de alguna forma.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, pero no le dí importancia hasta que noté que los pasos iban directamente hacia mi, levanté la vista al espejo y ahí estaba el, tan sereno como siempre. Me giré de golpe.

-¡¿Qué haces aqui?! Es el baño de mujeres...- Le increpé.

-Eres tú la que tarda 15 minutos en ir al baño...¿No has encontrado la ventana eh?- Me tensé, se anticipaba siempre a mis movimientos.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- Dije abatida, el dió unos pasos hacia mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi.

-Todo.- Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me besó, abrí los ojos sorprendida retrocedí hasta quedar contra el lavabo pero no detuvo el beso, aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo al mío. Intenté apartarle pero no pude, poco a poco mi vista se nubló, detuve el forcejeo y correspondí el beso, agarré las solapas de su traje italiano. Solté un pequeño suspiro y aprovechó para profundizar el beso, sentía su lengua acariciar la mía, sus labios atrapar los mios. Algún mordisco que me hacía sentir mas necesidad de aquel beso.

Se alejó sin separar su frente de la mía, sin apartar los ojos de sus labios le ví sonreir ligeramente de lado, estaba jugando conmigo, lo hacía constantemente, y empezó el día de la cafetería.

Le empujé y salí del restaurante, no me seguía, llamé a un taxi y volví a casa, era muy raro dejó que me fuera. Cuando llegué a casa mi padre esperaba una explicación de mi supuesta fuga, pero ahora mismo no me sentía con ganas, y no les podía decir a verdad. Una vez en mi cuarto me deshice de la ropa que me había obligado a ponerme y la lancé contra la pared.

Estaba enfadada con él y con toda su maldita organización.

Sabía que a Sasuke no le iba a servir con eso, buscaría más, es como si le conociera. Una vez tapada hasta las cejas en la cama, con la mano me rocé los labios, todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre los mios, notaba el latir de su corazón y su aliento cuando suspiraba... Me dí una bofetada mental.

Ahora tenía que pensar la excusa que le pondría a mis padres y a mis amigas, no les podía decir que un Yakuza me habia secuestrado para llevarme a comer y besarme en un baño.

Poco a poco el sueño me fué venciendo, había sido un día agotador, demasiadas emociones juntas. A medida que mi mente se iba nublando podía ver sus ojos mirandome con autosuficiencia, su sonrisa de cabronazo sin escrúpulos, sus labios besando los mios...

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

Cada vez odiaba más ese despertador, lo agarre y lo lancé contra la pared rompiendolo en mil pedazos, a ver como sigues dando el coñazo...

Me destapé sin quitar la vista del techo, mis ojos se desviaron al vestido aún en el suelo tirado, volvería a por mi, seguro que lo haría...


	5. Acecho

Me levanté, el cuerpo me pesaba y estaba entumecido, demasiado estrés junto. Decidí ducharme con agua fría, lo necesitaba.

-¡AGHHHH!- Solté girando con ansias la manija del agua caliente, yo no estaba para pasar frio, me sentí un poco estúpida. Un par de toques en la puerta me sacaron de mí, corté el agua.

-¿S-si?- Temblaba del frio. -Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- Ah Estíbaliz, salí del baño y me encontré con su mirada asustada, ella permitió que el psicopata me llevara.

-Estoy bien, retírate.- Agachó la cabeza y se fúe de allí como una bala. No tendría que tomarla con ella, sé que es dificil negarle algo a un yakuza.

Me enfundé en el uniforme perfectamente planchado, olía a rosas, eso me recordaba al licor que pedía por mi. No entedía esa fijación por ese licor en particular, miré en el espejo mi pelo, era extrañamente rosa, natural, con una mano me llevé un mechon a la cara para olerlo. Olía a fruta.

Me terminé de peinar y bajé a la cocina, mis padres ya habían salido, menos mal, no quería pasar por el trago de las preguntas y las miradas acusadoras. Me tomé un zumo de sandía y unas cerezas con piña. Ahora todo me recordaba a él, maldita cabeza la mía.

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, el coche estaba a su hora en la puerta y ahí estaba Vincent con la misma sonrisa calmada de siempre. Le saludé con la cabeza y entré en el coche, una vez ahí encendió la radio y sonaba exactamente la misma canción que ayer en el coche de Sasuke.

-Vincent, apaga la radio porfavor...- Me miró por el retrovisor extrañado y obedeció.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Negué con la cabeza mirando por la ventana, entonces una duda me recorrió.

-Vincent... ¿Qué te ocurrió ayer?- Alzó las cejas extrañado.

-Me... me llamó tu padre diciendo que ibas a ir en coche con tu amiga Hinata.- Le miré sorprendida, ¿mi padre? Imposible, ese imbecil lo tenía todo planeado, movería sus hilos... O algo propio de la mafia. O tal vez con la ayuda de Estíbaliz.

No dijé más en todo el viaje, solo sacaba conclusiones conspiratorias propias de una niña pequeña.

Otra vez ese parking lleno de niños pijos incapaces de ver más allá de su propio culo, salí del coché resoplando y despedí a Vincent con la mano.

Un brazo me rodeó el hombro tomandome por sorpresa, giré la cabeza bruscamente y ahí estaba Gaara, hacía 6 años que no le veía, pero esos ojos verdes eran imposibles de olvidar.

-Hola Sakura...- Mi semblante cambió por completo, salté feliz a sus brazos abrazandole.

-¡Gaara! ¿Cuando has vuelto?- Me agarró de la mano y seguimos caminando hacía el centro, recibiendo miradas de todas las chicas de allí, envidiosas.

-Ayer... Mis hermanos están siempre ocupados con el trabajo y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi solo, asique... aquí estoy.- Me miró con una leve sonrisa, eso nunca fué lo suyo, yo me abracé a su brazo.

-Has... has crecido mucho...- Me volví a sentir pequeña frente a su metro ochenta, y tenía el cuerpo muy trabajado.

El simplemento no dijo nada mas, solo me dedicó una sonrisa más. Allí vimos a Hinata y a Ino, tenían la mirada sorprendida y sonreian.

-Gaara, que... grande estas...- Dijo Ino sin apartar la vista de sus pectorales marcados trás la camiseta.-¿Gracias?- Dijo éste con una mueca nerviosa.

-Hola Gaara, me alegro que hayas vuelto...- Hinata, mucho más educada le sonrió.

Juntos subímos hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba el aula que nos tocaba, Gaara no me soltaba, me incomodaba un poco tenerle tan cerca.

Ya estaba el grupo casi completo, una vez en clase Gaara le quitó el sitio a Hinata que se sentó junto a Ino. En clase se podían notar las miradas de las chicas sobre Gaara, eso me hacía gracia, él no les prestaba la más minima atención, solo hablabla conmigo en clase y eso mosqueó a a más de una.

El día entero fué así, miradas de amor hacia el, miradas de odio hacia mi o Ino o Hinata, que eramos las únicas cercanas a él.

Era viernes y no habría que madrugar al día siguiente e Ino nos invitó a los 3 a montar una fiesta en su casa, las fiestas no son lo mío pero era una ocasión especial, aceptamos.

Una vez en el parking esperando los respectivos coches planificamos la fiesta.

-Entonces...¿mañana a las 11 en tu casa?¿Quién se encargará de las bebidas?- Pregunté, era todo muy precipitado, pero sus fiestas tenían fama de ser las más desenfrenadas.

-Mandaré a alguno de los criados a comprar, no te preocupes, además mis padres se van esta noche a Dubai, no hay preocupación de que se presenten allí de improvisto.- Sonrió, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

El coche de Hinata llegó y ésta se despidió con la mano y un "allí estaré" desde lejos.

-Ahí viene mi coche, poneos guapos eh...- Nos guiñó un ojo y se marchó pegando saltitos y recibiendo algun silbido de los babosos del instituto que aún merodeaban por allí.

-Esta chica está loca.- Me reí mirando como el coche de Ino se alejaba con ella asomada con medio cuerpo por la ventanilla lanzandonos besos.

Miré a Gaara con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al ver que me miraba con el rostro serio.

-¿Que...ocurre?- Pregunté, ¿dije algo que le molesto?

-Eh, no nada, solo recordaba, cosas de la infancia...- Señaló mi coche que aparcaba a pocos metros detrás de mí.

-Ah, me voy, mañana te veo eh, sin falta, adios...- Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al coche. Subí y Vincent me miró por el retrovisor.

-¿Ese es Gaara? Que grande esta...- Sonreí ante el comentario y eché un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás y ahí estaba todavía, viendo como me alejaba.

Cuando llegué a casa ví que ni los coches ni, obviamente, mis padres estaban allí, trabajan demasiado, se tendrían que tomar unas vacaciones romanticas o algo, se quieren mucho, pero no lo demuestran.

El sonido del movil me sacó de mis pensamientos, agarré la bolsa y saqué el Smartphone que había sonado.

Me quedé blanca, ahí estaba, el mensaje venido directamente del caldero de Satan o algo.

" _Sakura, no me gusta que te acerques tanto a ese chaval, cuida lo que haces, te vigilo. Atte S.U."_

S.U... Sasuke Uchiha... ¿CÓMO MIERDAS TIENE MI TELÉFONO? Ah claro, es la maldita Yakuza, tienen acceso a todo lo que se les antoje.

Bufé molesta y subí dando pisotones, quiero librarme de él, o no sé... AHHHHH ODIO MI CEREBRO BIPOLAR.

Encima me tocaría ir a comprar ropa, no tenía que ponerme para la fiesta. Mis ojos se desviaron al vestido negro colocado perfectamente en el armario, y los zapatos a juego. ¿De verdad estoy pensando en ponerme ese vestido? La verdad es que es precioso... Y así no tendría que ir a comprar.

Además... ¿quién lo sabría? Él. Me está vigilando, o eso pone en el mensaje, solo querría meterme el miedo en el cuerpo, tiene cosas más importantes que vigilarme a mí, solo se quiere divertir un rato a mi costa, y no lo conseguirá.

Me quité el uniforme y en su lugar me puse un vestido corto de vuelto negro con cuello blanco de manga corta y unos botines de cuero y cuña con tachuelas. Bajé y informé a la ama de llaves que saldría al centro comercial, por si volvían mis padres.

Me subí a mi coche, me encantaba conducir, aunque no podía salir con el coche de Tokyo. Me dirigí al centro comercial que estaba a unos 20 o 25 minutos de mi casa, la gente se giraba a oir el gruñido del motor de mi coche.

Una vez allí subí a estética, una planta dedicada a peluquería y maquillaje, entré en la peluquería siendo bien recibida por el recepcionista que me ofreció una taza de café.

Me corté las puntas dejandolo capeado, y me dieron aceites y cremas para darle brillo y ligereza. Pagué y salí de allí como nueva, porque también me había hecho manicura y pedicura y un tratamiento facial para dejar la piel suave y cremosa.

Bajé hasta una teteria que había que me encantaba desde que era pequeña, pues servían pastelitos deliciosos.

-¿Ya sabe lo que va a pedir?- La camarera me miraba sonriente, asentí.

-Quiero un Té de frutos rojos dulce y un pastelito de fresa y nata. Muchas gracias...- Dije entregandole la carta.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí...- Oh...no. -¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?- Ay no... porfavor que no sea el, que sea solo un producto de mi imaginación. Me giré y ahí estaba, estaba... estaba...Increible.

Llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta gris de manga corta ajustada que resaltaba su cuerpo de infarto. Le quedaba de muerte este look. ¡SAKURA DESPIERTA! Parpadeé un par de veces para despertar, él me miraba con su maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Q-Qué haces aqui?- Con el dedo llamó a la camarera que al verle fué rauda y veloz con la sonrisa estupida y perdida.

-Traeme un Té verde...sin azúcar...- Ella suspiró un suave "Sí" antes de marcharse, las mujeres que pasaban se lo comían con los ojos, incluyendome a mí.

-Te he seguido.- Dijo sin más, me quedé perpleja, lo dijo así sin más.

-Ah... Muy bien...- Dije irónica, me levanté dispuesta a irme pero me sujetó de la mano, su roce con mi piel fué como una descarga electrica. Tiró de mí y me volvió a sentar en la silla.

La camarera trajo los pedidos sin quitarle la vista de encima, coqueteaba con él, pero no le hacía ni caso, parecía querer taladrarme con la mirada. La camarera bufó, si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría en el suelo agonizando.

-Come, que mi presencía no estropee esto...- Me recosté sobre el asiento, ¿por qúe tenía el presentimiento de que nunca me libraria de el? Con mi mirada empecé a recorrer su cuerpo involuntariamente, sus brazos trabajados adornados con tatuajes japoneses tradicionales, su cuello, su pecho, sus labios... Me detuve ahí, era como si me hipnotizaran.

-¿Quieres besarme?- Sentí que mi cara ardía, me puse roja como un tomate, ¿cómo narices me preguntaba eso tan derepente? Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! Ni hablar.- Me crucé de brazos y giré la cabeza, pero sabía que se estaba riendo.

-El otro día en el baño no parecía eso...- Dijo tranquilamente, sin apartar la vista de mí, le dió un sorbo al té que aún parecia arder.

Cogí la taza y me lo tomé todo de un trago, pero ardía, y mucho, empecé a respirar por la boca con la esperanza de volver a sentir la lengua, mientras me abanicaba con la mano. Sasuke se levantó y sobre la mesa se inclinó hacia mí dandome un beso profundo, dejé de sentir el calor por completo, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo estabamos nosotros dos.

Se separó y volvió a tomar asiento. -¿Mejor?- Murmuró, toda la tetería nos miraba.

-M-mejor...- Cogí el tenedor y me tragué la tarta entera, estaba avergonzada, ¿por qúe me hacía sentir así? Le ví sacar la cartera y dejar sobre la mesa el dinero.

Acercó su mano a mi cara y con el pulgar me quitó un resto de nata de la comisura de los labios, llevándose el mismo a la boca lamiendo la nata. Yo sólo le miraba, parecía que le desnudaba con la mirada, y en realidad eso hacía.

-Ya nos veremos... Sa-ku-ra...- Se fué de allí como vino, derepente.


	6. Fiesta con sorpresa

La vuelta a casa la hice como ida, mi mente estaba en otra parte, bueno, mi mente estaba con él. Me pasé algún semáforo y casi me llevo por delante a algún que otro transeunte inocente. Cuando le vea trataré de no coger el coche. ¿Cuando le vea? No quiero verle, no quiero verle, no quiero verle, no quiero verle... Me repetí continuamente de camino a casa.

Dejé el coche en la acera de mi casa cediendole las llaves a el ama de llaves para que lo metiera en el garaje, ese hombre me descoloca, y no sé si para bien o para mal.

Cuando entré escuché gritos en el salón, me acerqué sigilosamente y me asomé sin que me vieran, eran mis padres, me tapé la boca, nunca les había visto así, sabía que no pasaban por su mejor momento pero nunca pensé encontrarles de esa forma.

Me subí corriendo a mi cuarto, odiaba cuchichear, lo que pasara, ya me lo contarian ellos.

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, entre Sasuke, mis padres... Una mala época se avecinaba.

Me tiré en plancha sobre la cama y ahí me quedé, pensando, estuve pensando durante horas, recordé en mi 12 cumpleaños, mi madre me dijo que iba a ser mamá de nuevo, estaban felices, un día mi madre viniendo de una reunión tuvo un accidente de coche cuando hablaba por teléfono con mi padre... Desde ahí su relación se enfrió. Pero sé que se quieren.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana me despertó, no sé en que momento me quedé dormida, levanté la cabeza maldiciendo al sol por brillar tanto precisamente hoy. Miré el reloj de la pared, la 1 de la tarde.

Me deslicé hasta el borde de la cama y me levanté desperezandome. Fuí hasta el baño y me lavé la cara con agua fria, volví a la habitación y me cambié, unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, descalza, me gustaba ir descalza y como seguramente mis padres no estarían no me dirian nada.

Bajé al salón y me senté frente al plasma, no me gustaban los findes por la mañana, me aburria.

-Hanna... Traeme unos dangos de fruta porfa...- Aproveché que pasaba por allí una de las criadas más jovenes, era coreana y cuando llegó le ayudaba a practicar el japonés.

-Ahora mismo Sakura-Chan.- Sonreí, solo me llamaba así cuando el ama de llaves ni mis padre estaban.

Me acerqué a la librería que tenían en el salón, Los miserables, El crimen perfecto, Nadie te encontrará, Cleopatra...

Ya me había leído todos esos libros, iría a la librería a comprar algunos, subí a mi cuarto y me puse una converse negras y una chaqueta.

-Ah Hanna, voy a salir un rato, cometelos tu.- Sonreí y la despedí con la mano mientras salía por la puerta. Subí al coche y arranqué.

Me dirigí a una librería en la zona antigua de Tokyo, bajé del coche y subí los escalones de madera que llevaban a la entrada de la misma. Era un pequeño edificio tradicional de madera todo, olía a madera y a libro antiguo, me sentía muy a gusto allí.

Entré, ahí se encontraba el matrimonio de siempre, los dueños, no tenían hijos, solo se tenían el uno al otro pero la mirada que se regalaban era preciosa, después de tanto tiempo aún se seguían viendo las personas más maravillosas del mundo.

Me saludaron levemente y siguieron leyendo cada uno en su balancín, era una imagen entrañable. Les sonreí.

Miraba las estanterías buscando algún titulo interesante, al rato estaba en el mostrado con 5 libros, dejé el dinero en la mesa asintieron y salí de allí feliz.

Ya tenía algo con lo que entretenerme, esa casa tan grande y la mayoría del tiempo sola, no sé muy bien en que perder el tiempo. Dejé los libros en el asiento del copiloto y monté, miré la hora, las 4, ¿en qué momento han pasado tantas horas? Arranqué y volví a casa.

Cuando regresé a casa estaban mis padres en el comedor, mi padre redactando un informe en el ordenador y mi madre leyendo expedientes. Parecía como siempre, pero la tensión se podía sentir. Suspiré y me acerqué.

-Hola... Fuí a la librería de la señora Keiko, aún después de tanto tiempo siguen igual de enamorados, si veis como se miraban...- Intenté meter baza para que se reconciliaran.

-Me alegro mucho cariño...- Dijo mi madre sin levantar la vista de los expedientes, suspiré, miré a mi padre, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras escribía.

-He comprado unos libros... voy a mi cuarto a leer un rato...- Subí cabizbaja, mi madre sólo asintió.

Coloqué los libros en la estanteria menos uno, me senté en el puff de pelo naranja con una lata de Cola al lado y comencé a leer, era la historia de un policía que se metía a investigar un local que manejaba con trata de blancas y se enamoraba de una de ellas.

El movil vibró, bufé y dejé el libro a un lado, cogí el movil cansada, encima esta noche me tocaba fiestecita.

"Hoy estabas muy... Pronto me verás de nuevo, para que luego no te tome por sorpresa. Atte S.U."

Lancé el movil a la cama, odio que juegue conmigo de esa forma, tengo que distraerme, lejos de él.

Me levanté, ya se me habían quitado las ganas de leer, cogí el vestido y los zapatos y los metí en una bolsa. Cogí el movil y marqué.

-Ino...¿Te importa que vaya para allá?- Me dijo que sí, que mejor y así le ayudaba a terminar de montar la fiesta. Bajé con la bolsa y me despedí con la mano de mis padres.

Avisé a Vincent, no quería conducir más, en 5 minutos estaba en la puerta. Subí en él y saludé a Vincent.

-Llevame a casa de Ino...- Asintió y me llevó, vivía algo lejos, en una casa adentrada en el bosque, a unos 40 minutos, cogí los auriculares y encendí el mp4 con el volumen a tope.

Apoyé la frente en el cristal, también guardé un pijama, me quedaría en casa de Ino esa noche.

Cuando por fín hube llegado le dí el recado a Vincent de que avisara que no iba a pasar la noche en casa, olvidé comentarselo a mis padres. Y era un lugar seguro, no me encontraría a ese psicopata. O eso espero.

Antes de que mis manos pudiesen siquiera rozar el timbre de la casa la puerta se abrió de golpe y una rubia algo alocada se lanzaba a por mí, me abrazó levantandome del suelo.

-¡Sakuuuu!- Dijo mientras me daba vueltas, casi me quedo sin aire.

-¡Ino! Ino... que me ahogo bruta...- Me reía en lo que me soltaba y me dejaba en el suelo.

Me llevó dentro de su casa, era todo diáfano en blanco y negro con grandes ventanales, ya estaba casi todo montado.

-Vamos, ayudame a poner las botellas en el centro, les dí el día libre al servicio.- Me arrastraba escaleras abajo, al sótano.

-¡Por fín!- Terminamos de colocar los muebles y las botellas y esconder los jarrones caros para que no se rompieran y cerrar con llave algunas habitaciones.

-Ven, vamos a cambiarnos.- Me cogió de la mano y me subió escaleras arriba, llevaba todo el día arrastrandome de un lado a otro, parecía emocionada.

-Mira el vestido que me compre ésta mañana...- Dijo sacando del armario un vestido blanco ajustado de manga corta de cuero.

-Es precioso...- Dije mirandolo, me metí en su baño para cambiarme.

-A ver que te parece el que me voy a poner yo...- Ese vestido me traía recuerdos, lo que no sé si eran malos o buenos.

Salí del baño, Ino ya se había puesto el vestido suyo, se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡ES MARAVILLOSO!- Grito de repente, ella estaba increible, todo le quedaba bien, me peinó y maquillo, a ella se le daba bien ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez preparadas empezó a llegar la gente, y más gente, y más gente. Aquello iba a ser la reina de las fiestas. Ino hablaba con todo el mundo y bailaba, era una anfitriona increible, mientras yo me quedaba en una esquina... bebiendo.

Vi a Gaara entrar y buscar con la mirada a alguien.

-¡Gaara!- Grité, me miró y sonrió. Se acercó esquivando a la gente y a las borrachas que intentaban tener algo con él.

-Estas..increible...-Dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo, lo que me incomodó un poco, le acerqué un vaso de ginebra.

-Tu... Tu también...- Respondí. Dí un trago largo a mi vaso, aquella fiesta tenía toda la pinta de que iba a desmadrarse demasiado.

Al otro lado de la "pista-salón" ví a Ino bailando muy pegada con un chico alto rubio, sonreí, eso era muy suyo. Y al lado de la cocina Hinata hablaba animadamente con otras chicas que habían llegado.

La música cambió a una sensual, para bailar pegados, aquello más que una fiesta parecía una orgía.

-Éste es último año, ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer?- Me miró y suspiró cansado. -Seguramente Dirección de empresas, tendré que trabajar con mis hermanos.-

-Pero... ¿es lo que quieres?- Pregunté. Sujetó mi mano y me llevó pista adentro, no quería hablar del tema. Me sujetó de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, pero no le dí más importancia, es normal que todavía siga llegando gente. Muchas de las chicas a mi al rededor comenzaron a cuchichear.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién ha llegado?

Miré tras de Gaara que estaba distraido sujetandome y bailando. Me quedé paralizada, no por dios, él aquí no.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Gaara preocupado. Negué y me pegué más a Gaara, al ser éste tan alto a lo mejor Sasuke no me veía. Sí, era Sasuke. Aquí en la fiesta de Ino, lo que me faltaba.

Ino me sujetó del hombro y me giró emocionada. -¿Has visto a ese pedazo de dios?- Dijo comiendose a Sasuke con la mirada, algo dentro de mí se molestó.

-Ahm... ya, no está mal...- Dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Que no esta mal? ¡Es perfecto!- Ésta Ino siempre igual, no cambiaría nunca. -Ay. Dios. Mio. ¡Te está mirando! ¿Lo conoces y no quieres decirmelo?- Me puse nerviosa, y negué freneticamente.

Menos mal que Ino estaba ocupada desnudandole con la mirada que no se fijó en mi reacción. Giré disimuladamente la cabeza y ahí estaba mirandome, mientra les "reía las gracias" a la petardas que le rodeaban. Se acercó al oido a una y le dijo algo, les ví ir juntos a bailar, muy pegados, demasiado.

Me lanzaba miradas sonriendo. Por alguna razón me cabreó muchisimo. Me giré y sujeté a Gaara pegandolo a mi cuerpo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y bailé pegando por completo mi cuerpo al suyo.

Desvié la mirada a Sasuke que su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero provoqué que su baile se pervirtiera aún más. Estabamos metidos en una guerra, un pique de bailes. Celos.

¡NO! Celos no, dios Sakura, ¿por qué razón iba a estar celosa?

Por suerte o por desgracia la canción termino y una más animada se reprodució.

La gente dando saltos me perdió, perdí de vista a Gaara y a Sasuke, pasé como pude entre la gente intentando buscar a alguien conocido.

Noté una mano agarrarme del brazo. ¿Gaara? Me giré y como no... No era Gaara.

Me arrastró fuera del tumulto de gente y me llevó tras las escaleras, ahí no había nadie. Con fuerza me puso contra la pared, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda y en la nuca.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Que quieres?!- Le grité, me tenía sujeta por las muñecas sobre mi cabeza con una sola mano.

-Ya te lo dije en su día...- Dijo, sentía su aliento caliente sobre mi. Intenté soltarme, me inmovilizó con su cuerpo, podía notar sobre mí cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Con la mano que tenía libre me apartó el pelo de la cara y del cuello, echándolo hacia atrás.

-Sueltame...- Dije suavemente pero con el ceño fruncido, le ví sonreir de lado y acercar su cara a mi cuello. Suspiré al sentir el calor sobre él.

Con la lengua dejó un surco de saliva desde mi clavicula hasta la mandíbula. Como por inercia deje caer el cuello al lado contrario, mostrando más la piel de mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos al sentir un suave mordisco. -Ah...- Solté sin querer. Mis piernas empezaban a flojear.

Soltó mis manos y me cogío por la cintura besandome, un beso brusco y profundo, con su lengua acariciaba mis labios, dandome algun mordisco esporádico en los labios. Con mis manos sujeté la solapa de su camisa.

Abandoné sus labios y comencé a bajar por su barbilla, depositando suaves y humedos besos por su cuello. Un gemido ronco se escapó de sus labios. Con las manos aún en sus solapas tiré hacia los lados y rompí los botones de su cara camisa.

Le ví sonreir, pero esta vez le devolví la sonrisa. Me cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras sin dejar de besarme, algunas miradas asombradas nos siguieron.

Nos metimos en el baño y me sentó sobre el lavabo colandose entre mis piernas, le terminé de quitar la camisa, tenía un cuerpo increible, adornado en tatuajes tradicionales.

Sasuke bajó la cremallera de mi vestido haciendolo caer al suelo. -Bonito vestido...- Susurró sonriente. Con una mano sujetó mi nuca y me acercó a él, besandome de forma ansiosa, mientras que con la otra mano libre masajeaba mis pechos.

Al pegar mi cuerpo al suyo pude notar su erección bajo el pantalón rozando mi zona intima.

Solté un gemido agudo. Bajé mis manos a su pantalón, bajando la bragueta del mismo y colando mis manos bajo el pantalon para masajear su erección.

*TOC TOC TOC*

-¡¿Sakura?! ¿Estás ahí?- Era la voz de Ino, Sasuke Bufó molesto, se separó de mí y se abrochó el pantalón.

Yo sólo le seguía con la mirada mientras me ponía el vestido, le ví acercarse al pomo e intenté detenerle. Pero no funcionó, abrió la puerta tal cual y sin camisa se encontró frente a Ino que se quedó boquiabierta. Dijo un inaudible "hasta pronto" mirandome de reojo y se fúe como un rayo.

Ino me miró con el vestido a medio poner, despeinada y con marcas rojas en el cuello.

-P-perdón, no queria... molestar...- Estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¡AY DIOS! ¿Que tal?- Dijo entusiasmada.

Resoplé, seguía siendo Ino.


	7. Problemas

Después de aquella noche caótica volví corriendo a mi casa, rehuyendo a Ino, tuve que despertar a Vincent para que viniera a por mi, le tuve que poner una excusa estúpida.

Tampoco quise responder a las preguntas de Vincent, no pareció conforme con mi historia.

Al llegar subí a mi cuarto con los zapatos en la mano para no despertar a mis padres, todavía estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido esa noche en aquel baño, el olor del alcohol mezclado con el perfume de Sasuke y la música alta en eco a traves de aquella puerta, el frío marmol en mis nalgas, sus manos, su aliento... aún podía sentir todo eso en mí.

Poco a poco el sueño me fué venciendo. Esa noche los sueños fueron de lo más... movidos.

.

 _ **Un sobre lleno de fotos de una pelirosa de instituto chocaron en la mesa de Orochimaru.**_

 _ **-¿Quién es?- Dijo el mismo mirando las fotos detenidamente.**_

 _ **-Sakura Haruno, cursa el ultimo año, hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, es la muchacha que ha estado distrayendo la atención de Sasuke Uchiha.- Orochimaru sonrió torcido, aquello era perfecto para hundir a la familia Uchiha y quedarse con el mando de Tokyo.**_

 _ **-Perfecto, ya sabeis lo que tenéis que hacer.- Los jovenes subordinados asintieron y salieron a cumplir el plan de su jefe.**_

.

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

Lunes otra vez, con lo bien que estuve ayer, todo el día en la cama, comiendo dulces y viniendo películas. Pero no podía durar eternamente, alargué la mano y apagué el despertador.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me incorporé sobre la cama y miré a la nada, estaba agotada mentalmente de comerme la cabeza una y otra vez con Sasuke, ese hombre era, era, era increible, pero no se podía, además no puedo fiarme de él, después de todo es un Yakuza.

Me levanté dando traspiés del sueño y metí la cabeza en el lavabo lleno de agua, aguantando la respiración.

Saqué la cabeza de golpe salpicando todo de agua y dando una gran bocanada de aire.

Terminé de alistarme con el uniforme y bajé lentamente, iba como zombie y si no me aplicaba la gente empezaría a preguntar, y no me apetece nada.

-¿Quiere el desayuno señorita?- Dijo una de las criadas, me sobresalté, no me esperaba que alguien a esas horas me hablara de repente por la espalda, me negué, no tenía hambre y seguro que me sentaría mal.

Salí a la acera de la urbanización a esperar a Vincent, todavía quedaban 5 minutos pero así me daría el aire y me despejaría.

Estaba allí de pié, mirando a ambos lados, todo estaba desierto, normal, los estudiantes somos los únicos pringados que se levantan a esas horas. El sonido de un coche derrapando en la esquina de la calle me sacó de mis pensamientos, iba muy rapido.

Lo ví todo "normal" hasta que frenó de golpe frente a mí, ahí el miedo empezó a invadirme, retrocedí por inercia.

La puerta del mercedes blanco se abrió dejando salir a dos hombres corpulentos, que me sujetaron con fuerza, no les importaba que gritara, me lanzaron dentro del coche mentiendose después ellos.

Ambos hombres le hicieron una señal al conductor y éste aceleró. Pataleé y grité pero iban muy rapido, además fueron por carreteras secundarias, por las que no pasaba ni una sola alma. Entre los dos me ataron y amordazaron.

Eso de los secuestros se estaba volviendo una tradición, solo que esta vez me daba en la nariz que no era cosa de Sasuke.

Me quedé inmovil mirando con detenimiento a donde ibamos, estos hombres eran japoneses, vestidos con trajes negros. El conductor tenía el pelo plateado recogido en una coleta baja y unos lentes.

A los 20 minutos me fijé en un edificio altísimo, por desgracia ahí frenó el coche, uno de los dos brutos de antes me cogió en brazos, no parecía importarle que pataleara o intentara gritar, ¿a donde narices me llevaban? ¿Y porqué?

En aquel edificio me metieron a empujones en un ascensor de cristal y le dieron a la ultima planta, subiendo sola, el suelo era de cristal y veía como el suelo se alejaba mas y mas y mas. Un hormigueo en el estomago me empezó a subir, el maldito vértigo, me acurruqué en una esquina del ascensor y cerré los ojos rogando porque terminara de subir en algún momento.

El pitido de "fin de viaje" me hace suspirar aliviada y lanzarme fuera de éste, delante de mi solo tengo un despacho gigante con enorme cristaleras, todo una decoración muy minimalista, había una librería de madera oscura en un lado, un sofá de cuero negro con una mesita de cristal al lado y en el centro una mesa oscura.

-¿Sakura Haruno verdad...?- Una voz tras de mí me asustó y me hizo pegar un bote. Y encima pegué un pequeño grito.

-¿¡Quién eres!?¿Porqué haces esto?- Le increpé intentando sacar valor de algún sitio, pero mi voz salía temblorosa.

-No necesitas saber nada de eso... total no sobrevivirás para que importe lo suficiente.- Una punzada cruzó mi pecho y las lagrimas comenzaron a querer escapar de mis ojos.

Los gorilas de antes me sujetaron por los brazos desde atrás por sorpresa, dios, iba a morir, y encima no sabía por que razón.

El hombre de antes, que tenía el pelo largo y castaño y la piel nívea, sus ojos ámbar me miraban fijamente, se acercó a mí y sacó una pistola con la que me apuntó entre ceja y ceja.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a empaparse, estaba llorando, y tenía demasiado miedo como para poder controlar mi respiración. Cerré los ojos, adiós a todos, a mis padres, a mis amigas, a Sasuke...

Pero en gatillo nunca se disparaba, abrí los ojos y ahí seguía mirandome, disfrutaba con mi miedo, lo sabía. Le ví ladear la pistola y con la culata propinarme un golpe en el pomulo, partiendolo.

-Vamos a hacer una llamadita...- Sonrió, notaba como mi cara se inflamaba y notaba caér un liquido caliente, estaba sangrando y no podía dejar de llorar.

-Por favor, sueltame, no he hecho nada...- Supliqué, soltó una carcajada.

-No, tu no has hecho nada... Tu, no...- Era un ajuste de cuentas, pero a quie...¡Sasuke! Todo esto era por Sasuke, seguro. Mis piernas temblaban, cuando los dos enormes gorilas me soltaron caí de rodillas al suelo, manchandolo de lagrimas y sangre.

Noté el flash de una camara, cuando alcé la cabeza estaba ese hombre sacandome una foto.

-Así ese pequeño bastardo entenderá que no estoy jugando...- Se relamió. Ese hombre me daba escalofríos.

Pude ver como enviaba las fotos por su movil, no faltaron más que segundos antes de que su teléfono sonara.

-Hombre señor Uchiha... ¿a qué se debe el placer?- Dijo con ironía. Yo miraba con detenimiento la escena.

Oía la voz de Sasuke gritar, pero no entendía lo que decía, parecía enfadado.

-Shhh Sasuke... No te enfades, te la devolveré... pero depende de tí si es viva... o muerta.- Mi corazón iba a mil, apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-Bueno Sasuke, ya sabes donde estamos...- Colgó dejando caer el movil al suelo, quería asegurarse de que cuando llamara no diera señal, así se daría mas prisa.

-Aseguraos de que nuestra invitada se encuentra a gusto...- Dijo con un tono retorcido antes de salir del despacho.

Los dos hombres se pusieron frente a mí crugiendose los nudillos, cerré los ojos dejando caer las lagrimas.

No sé cuanto duró aquella paliza, ni en qué momento me desmayé, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba atada en una esquina del despacho, mi visión estaba borrosa y estaba aturdida, todo me daba vueltas, pero pude escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Ese hombre de nuevo, se agachó frente a mí y me sujetó de la barbilla.

-Ya viene hacia aquí, que pena, tienes una cara preciosa debajo de todas estas heridas y moratones... no sé si te reconocerá.- Solté un gemido lastimero antes de volver a llorar, me dolía todo.

Pero que viniera Sasuke alivió un poco mi dolor. Alcé la cabeza y ví que el ascensor subía, quise sonreir, pero escuché como aquel hombre cargaba una pistola y la escondía bajo la mesa. El miedo me embargó.

Vi a Sasuke salir del ascensor, tenía las facciones duras y el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke...¡Sasuke sal de aqui! ¡Esta armado!- Delaté, Sasuke aprovechó para sacar su arma y apuntarle, pero el otro había pensado lo mismo, estaba apuntandose mutuamente, por suerte no había matones que apoyaran al miserable éste.

Como dispararan ninguno sobreviviría, traté de desatarme sin que se diera cuenta, una de mis manos por fín parecía liberarse.

-Suelta el arma Sasuke, mi gente la matará si decides apretar ese gatillo, aunque me mataras no saldrías vivo de aqui...- Pero ninguno de los dos bajaba el arma.

-Solo quiero que me dés Tokyo... O ella muere.- Dejó de apuntarle para apuntarme a mí, gracias a dios no se dió cuenta que estaba casi libre, y siguió retando con la mirada a Sasuke.

Ví como Sasuke iba bajando poco a poco el arma, le distrajo lo suficiente para que me diera tiempo a liberarme, me deslicé agachada y le plaqué, haciendo que soltara el arma y ésta se fuera hasta el final del despacho. Con un brazo me quitó de encima lanzandome contra el cristal.

-Lo siento Orochimaru, pero tu pierdes...- Se había acercado a él y le pegó la pistola a la frente.

Pero no pude relajarme, me levanté del suelo y corrí a por la pistola que había soltado Orochimaru, y la disparé tras de Sasuke, a sus dos gorilas que habían escuchado el jaleo y venían a por Sasuke. Éste a su vez disparó a Orochimaru.

Solté el arma temblando, he matado a dos hombres... he... matado. Me llevé las manos a la boca.

-Sakura...- Escuché la voz de Sasuke pero no veía nada, solo los dos cuerpo que yacían en el suelo.

Sasuke me abrazó quitando de mi campo de visión los dos cuerpos. Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, me desvanecí en sus brazos, sintiendo antes de perder por completo la consciencia como Sasuke me cogía en brazos.

* * *

 **He tardado un pelín más sorry :P**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho, es mi primerísimo fic, si tengo fallos me gustaria que me los hicierais saber porfis.**

 **Gracias de nuevo jo :333**


End file.
